bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:SimaSima BachyWocky
Category:BachLynn23Category:Rawr27 9 Nov Holden: He is walking back through camp, on his way back from the music store in town. He's wearing a brown leather jacket, a dark red long sleeve shirt under that, dark blue jeans. He's carrying a music bag (that has in it new picks for his guitar, some music, and various other guitar/music like things) and a take out bag of whatever Skylar's favourite restaurant is. Glen: '''He's leaning against a wall near the Eros' cabin wearing a black leather jacket, white vest top and black skinny jeans. He's too busy lighting a cigarette to notice Holden walking towards him. '''Holden: At first he doesn't notice Glen standing against the wall of the cabin to the right of the Eros cabin (for some reason I imagine it's the Aphro cabin but could be wrong >.<). With his hands full, when he gets to the door of the Eros cabin, he has a hard time gripping the door knob to get in, and his bag of music stuff goes crashing to the ground, its contents spilling out all over the place, and a few of the sheet musics get caught in the wind and flutter off towards Glen, landing at his feet. Holden cusses rather loudly, sets down Skylar's take out on the cabin steps, and then kneels down to collect his things. Glen: '''He looks up and sees Holden struggling with all his things. He puts out the cigarette and throws it away quickly, before picking up the music sheets by his feet. Glen kneels down to Holden's level and taps him on the shoulder. '''Holden: He looks up/over (more over than up, but slightly up as his head was bent over concentrating on picking stuff up and wiping dirt off things >.<) and smiles when he sees Glen, his heart skipping a beat for a second, "Hey Glen." He notices the sheets of music in Glen's hand, "Oh thanks." He looks around to see if anything else got away from him, and puts the picks he was holding in his right hand back into the bag, then reaches out to pick something up that says replacement strings. "sooo what have you been up to?" Glen: '''He blushes slightly when Holden smiles at him. He hands Holden the sheets and shrugs. "Not much really, I'm a boring person." He chuckles and nods to the take out bag. "I see Skylar has you buying his favourite takeaway." '''Holden: He takes the sheet music and places it in the bag, along with the last few items and then stands up straight and chuckles when Glen points out the takeout, "Yea, of course, last I saw him he hadn't gotten out of bed yet today." Glen: '''He stands up too and rolls his eyes. "That's so Skylar. Do you want me to help you out with those?" '''Holden: He smiles, "that'd be great, I was just going to drop the food off to Skylar and then go back to my room and replace a string on my guitar." Glen: '''He smiles back and grabs Holden's bag, then heads into the cabin. '''Holden: He heads in with Glen, and stops at Skylar's room and drops off his food, a couple of minutes later he comes back out and goes to his room with Glen (the next room down, as Skylar and Holden's rooms are right next to each other). He sighs, happy to be back in his room, "Running errands sucks...." Glen: '''He shrugs off Holden's bag, onto his bed and laughs. "I know right? But at least you're done now." He sits down on the bed, quite comfortably. '''Holden: He grins, "Yea until dinner time when Skylar gets hungry again, but this time I'll probably just order take out and meet them at the road to camp instead of going in town, seems easier..." He grabs his guitar by his bed and sits on the bed next to Glen, and well.... does whatever it is guitar players do when they wish to replace a string from their guitar >.< Glen: '''He smiles and watches Holden replace the string from his guitar. "I need to hear you play some time." '''Holden: He smiles back, "Well, if you stick around while I finish putting the string on and tuning it then I could play something for you right now." He looks around and then sees a few of his music books and nods his head at them, which are on desk on the other side of the bed from where Glen is sitting, "There's some song books over there if you want to make a special request." Glen: '''He shuffles over to the desk and flips through the music books. He half smiles and hands Holden one of the song books. '''Holden: By the time Glen had a song picked, Holden had sufficiently finished putting on the new string and was starting to tune. He stopped mid-tune and reaches out to take the song book, open to Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, "Interesting choice." He smiles and takes a few more minutes to finish tuning, then get a bit more comfortable and plays the song that Glen chose. Glen: '''He crosses his legs and listens intently. After a few moments, Glen starts mouthing along to the words in time with the guitar. '''Holden: He smiles at Glen when he finishes, having looked up a few times during the song and at one point caught that he was mouthing the words, "Do you sing?" He brings down the guitar a bit, but still keeps it in his lap. Glen: '''He blushes and shakes his head. "Nah...singing's not my thing..." '''Holden: He sets his guitar on the floor, standing up, leaning against his night stand, "I have a few friends back home that used to say that, but are actually really good singers." He smiles with a slight glint in his eyes, "But I don't blame you really, I prefer guitar or back up at most." Glen: '''He smiles and shrugs. "You're good at guitar, really good." '''Holden: He blushes a bit and fidgets with his now empty hands, suddenly realising he feels oddly nervous around Glen, I mean they spent a night sleeping together, and even kissed, but maybe it was not really knowing for sure where he stands with glen that's making him suddenly so nervous. I mean, what should he do, kiss Glen, wait for Glen to make a move. I mean, who knows, maybe that night last week was a fluke, maybe Glen isn't all that interested in him and was just being nice or friendly. He glances at the clock on the dresser, which is situated in such a part of the room, that it wouldn't be obvious that he was checking the time. It had only been a half hour or so since they got in, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do or say next. Suddenly he just starts babbling to fill the silence, "sometimes I like to go out an play in the forest by the Brook, just, something about the running water in the background, or on the pier. I've also thought about putting together a band, but no clue who I' ask to join....." He suddenly stops babbling as abruptly as he had begun. Glen: '''He raises his eyebrow when Holden starts babbling, almost completely oblivious to how Holden is feeling. He feels nervous himself but tries to hide it, he's pretty good at hiding his emotions after all. "The Brook seems like a nice place to play, I can see why you'd go there. As for the band thing...hmm maybe Skylar? He's all like musical and shit." '''Holden: He chuckles at the mention of Skylar's name, "He's decent when he tries, but the problem is he rarely puts much effort into anything, honestly I'm surprised he's kept onto the Head counsellor title for so long. I think most of the cabin just doesn't care enough about it to challenge him." He grins. Glen: '''He laughs and nods in agreement. "Very true. I think you'd be a pretty good counsellor." He leans in and whispers in Holden's ear "but don't tell Skylar I said that." He leans back and blinks, wondering why he just did that. '''Holden: He chuckles, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He sighs, "Honestly I had it once, like 10 years ago, I never imagined I'd ever be back here, but I don't know, I guess being head just isn't my thing any more. I mean, if this were /pre Circe/ I would have jumped on the chance to challenge Skylar, but I was a different person back then, way less mature." Glen: '''He smiles. "Well I still think you'd be a good counsellor, no matter what you say." '''Holden: He smiles politely and laws back on the bed, so that he's perpendicular (I think that's the right word >.< not up and down on the bed but like laying across left to right, cuz I imagine they are both sitting on the same side of the bed right now), he puts his arms/hands behind his head, "Maybe but, he can have it, I find sometimes it's far easier just being on good terms with the one in charge, he gets all the hardwork, I get to sit back and take it easy."